Empty
by jess.stretch
Summary: In the aftermath of Judas On A Pole, Brennan is struck by just how big and empty her bed is. Can someone help fill the space? Fluff, humour, and spattering of BB.


**I have returned! Yay! holidays are upon me, and I have ample time to let my muse run free. :D **

**This is actually a story I wrote a long time ago, back when I first joined but I never got around to finishing it. Well, now I have, and I present it to you for your enjoyment! Also note, that it is set just after Judas On A Pole. Please review and let me know what you think:)**

* * *

**---------------------Empty------------------------**

What on earth had possessed her to buy a king-size bed? The stupid thing only took up room, while reminding Brennan exactly how much space was left in the bed.

She rolled over again, tangling the blankets further around her legs. What had been wrong with the nice double bed in the store? Or even the single one? Atleast then she wouldn't notice the emptiness so much.

And she really felt it right now. Her dad and Russ had just abandoned her again. Again. That word kept ringing in her ears. Again. And this time, it was knowing full well that they would probably not see her again. They had chosen to leave her. Again.

Her thought processes would be almost comical if she was not so close to tears. Lying here in her empty, empty bed. In her empty, empty apartment. In her empty, empty life.

Well, to be fair, her life wasn't really that empty. She had her work, her friends. Her friends helped a lot. Angela, Hodgins, and Zack. And Booth.

Booth kept her sane. And drove her mad, she chuckled. The way he constantly argued with her, refused to give her a gun, and displayed his overprotective alpha male instincts.

But, she had to admit, those characteristics had come in handy over the past few months. Without him, she really would not be here. In her empty bed.

Great. Well done, Temperance. Remind yourself of the empty bed.

_Booth could fix the bed problem…_

No, he could not, she told the disembodied voice in her head.

_I'm sure he'd be very good at taking up some of the empty space in this big, huge, king-sized bed…_

Shut up! She did not want to picture Booth in her bed.

_Or do you?_

No!

_Admit it, you want him to ring the doorbell right now…_

No, I don't. And besides, he wouldn't come over now, it's…

She flung a glance at her bedside clock. 9:47! It was only 9:47pm! It felt like hours since she had gone to bed, but in reality it had hardly been an hour.

_Ring, Ring!_

Shut up, she told the voice. He is not going to ring my doorbell. He's probably off somewhere with Cam.

Knock, knock.

She jumped a mile at the sound of a fist pounding on the door. Leaping off her bed, she grabbed her baseball bat and made her way down the hall, ears listening for any sounds of foul play.

She peered through the peephole, and nearly died when she saw Booth's face on the other side.

She opened the door tentatively, while the voice in the back of her head laughed maniacally. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"Bones, hey. Did I wake you up?" Booth was gazing at her pyjamas and bare feet.

"No, I was awake. What's the matter? Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, Bones. Sure, I'd love to come in," he grinned at her.

"She smiled apologetically, opening the door wider so he could step through. "Do you want something to drink? Beer? Soda?"

Booth held up two grocery bags he had been carrying. "Thai, and beer. I got us covered."

As they settled on the couch, squabbled over egg rolls, and poked each other with chopsticks, the little voice in the back of her head crooned approval.

It struck Brennan suddenly that the voice reminded her of Angela.

_What did I tell you?_

He's not here for what you think, she snapped inwardly.

_It's only a matter of time, baby.

* * *

_**Well, a nice bit of humourous fluff, don't you think? I'm not exactly happy with it, but it's all right, yes? I like the idea of logical, rational Bren having this little voice in the back of her head. :D  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I crave them. No other fandom gives as good reviews as you wonderful Bones-fans. :D I love you all. Especially the ones that review. :P**


End file.
